Stephanie's Bumpy Day
Stephanie's Bumpy Day is the seventh episode of the first season. Plot The Chumley train system is temporarily out of use and so it's up to Stephanie to help out and save the day by picking up the stranded passengers at the train station. Stephanie however becomes confused and thinks that she, herself, has to drive along the railway line! Characters * Sammy * Roger * Harry * Colin * Penny * Arnold * Stephanie * Mr. Spector * Some Chumley Station Passengers * Chumley Station Master * Susan (Cameo) Quotes * (Stephanie is relaxing in the sunshine) * Stephanie: This is very nice! I must say! * Sammy: (Offscreen) Wha, hey! * Stephanie: What's that? * Sammy: Guess what? The trains have broken down, and Mr. Spector wants you to help. * Stephanie: Me? What am I supposed to do, Sammy? * Sammy: Take over from the trains I suppose. * Stephanie: Oh, just when I was having a nice rest. Oh, very well! (Starts her engine and leaves for the station) * (Stephanie arrives at the station and hears some passengers complaining) * Passenger 1: It's disgraceful! An hour I've been waiting! * Passenger 2: Yes, and I've waiting here 2 hours! * Passenger 3: And I'm supposed to be at work! * Stephanie: (Remembers what Sammy said) Take over from the trains he said. Well, I suppose I'd better then. (Stephanie heads for the railway crossing, then looks at the tracks) Well, if trains can do it, why can't buses? (Drives onto the track) I expect it would be... oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh. It's a bit b-b-b-b-bit bumpy, but n-n-n-never mind. * (The passengers are thinking that they're seeing a train coming) * Passenger 1: Look! There's a train! * Passenger 4: That's not a train, it's a bus! * Stephanie: Oh-oh-oh-oh, d-d-d-don't worry, everyone! Help has arrived! * Passenger 1: A bus on the railway line?! * Passenger 3: Well, it's better than nothing. I'm late for work, now come on! * Stephanie: Next stop, Nettlefidget Junction. (Leaves) * Passenger 3: Oh, dear! I don't like this! I feel sick! * Chumley Station Master: '''Cor! A bus on the railway line? I'd better tell Mr. Spector about this. (On the phone) Hello, Mr. Spector. There's one of your buses on the railway line, it's unbelievable! * '''Mr. Spector: One of my buses, you say? On the railway line?! Well, I can hardly believe my ears! * Sammy: Guess what, Penny? Stephanie's driving on the railway line! * Penny: Oh, deary me. * Harry: A railway line? * Roger: Yes, a railway line. * Arnold: A washing line? What the blazes is she doing on the washing line? * (Everyone leaves to find Stephanie) * Colin: Right, we'd better get a move on. * Penny: Keep up. * Harry: Coming! * Arnold: Oi! Wait for me! * (Stephanie is experiencing a very bumpy trip and people are watching) * Kid: Look at that, mum! * Person 1: Well, I've never seen that before. * Person 2: Well, knock me over with a feather! * (The buses are watching Stephanie go by) * Sammy: You see? What did I tell you? * Harry: It's unbelievable! * Roger: Chocks away, my dear! * Penny: Oh, do be careful, my pet! * Colin: Well, I'll have to say, it's the daftest thing I ever seen! Oh, dear! * (Stephanie is still wobbling as the other buses are waiting for her) * Sammy: Here she comes now! * Stephanie: It's me, everyone! I'm h-h-home! * Arnold: Well, you're still in one piece, that's the main thing. * Penny: Yes, we've been worried, pet. * Mr. Spector: Now, it was-uh, good of you to help, Stephanie, but don't ever ever do anything like that again. * Stephanie: B-b-buses belong on roads, and the only things that belong on rails are t-t-t-trains. Trivia * Stephanie drives onto the railway line for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Stephanie